Cherry Blossom Tree
by Soundless14Xion
Summary: I didn't know where he was... or if I'd ever see him again. All i knoew was that I loved him. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine. I wanted to feel his touch on my skin. A day didn't go by when id didnt dream of him.


I had nothing better to do then go into the meadow of flowers. Otherwise, I would have been stuck in my room crying. The meadow looked especially beautiful today. I usually came here after school sometimes. Whenever I came here, after school was because, I couldn't stop thinking about a special someone. This place would relax me, especially when I didn't feel like talking to anyone else. Today was one of those days. So I was still wearing my school uniform. Which I loathed, but I didn't want to go home.

I loathed my uniform because the button up shirt was white. White wasn't exactly my favorite color. Not to mention the fact that it had light blue plaid on it. I didn't like light blue either. And the plaid made me hate it more. And to top it off it had a light blue plaid tie to go with it. I loosened it as I thought of this.

The meadow also contained scattered cherry blossom trees. I looked up to the sky, looking more at the clouds than anything else. The clouds made all kind of formations. Some made roses. Others made funny pictures. I chuckled at them.

I lied down under a cherry blossom tree. I looked up and stared at the branches. The flowers were in full bloom. One fell right on my chest. I picked it up carefully. I examined it, looking at each detail. Wind blew it out of my hand. I closed my eyes as I put my hands under my head, using my hands as a pillow.

Why couldn't I stay here forever? It was so peaceful here. I never wanted to leave. Only one thing could make this moment better… and that was him.

I sat up at the thought of him. I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't ever probably be at my side, ever again. No matter how much we wanted to see each other, we couldn't. It's been a year since I last saw his beautiful face.

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. I was probably never going to see him again. I felt more tears fall. "Sora, promise me you won't cry", I remembered were one of his last words he said to me. I quickly wiped away my tears, trying to hold them back.

I lied down again. I looked up to the clouds, once again. One cloud in particular caught my eye. I didn't know how… but it looked just like him. I smiled up at the cloud… soon I realized what I was doing. I felt embarrassed with how desperate I wanted to see him. But, isn't that love?

I continued to look up at the sky. The wind was blowing soothingly on my skin. It felt nice and cool against my face. The branches moved along with the wind. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Sora… I don't know when I'll be back. But, I promise you, no matter what I will come back. You can have my word on that" repeated in my mind while I slept.

I woke up to find dry tears against my cheeks. What bothered me the most about our separation was that we just found out about each other's love for one another. Then the next thing that happened was him being captured. GOD! I HATED THIS!

I sat up and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. Although sunsets were pretty to watch, I figured it was best if started to head home. I didn't want to go home. ANYTHING BUT HOME! It was a living hell there. Nobody would leave me alone. Roxas every hour on the hour would check up on me. My mom would ask if I was alright when I got home, as if I got in a fight or got hurt. And my dad would always try to act tough, and use his 'don't u dare lie to me' look, so that he would know if I was really okay.

As I got up I looked at the sun. I smiled. It was so bright.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. Before, I could turn around, the person covered my eyes with his (or her) hands. Their hands felt warm against my skin. I wanted to scream for help, to run away, but my body told me to stay put.

The person rested his (or her) head on top of my head. I felt my heart beat faster. "I missed you", was all the person said. I knew who that voice belonged to. I felt so overjoyed! I quickly turned around, and there he stood, right before me!

"RIKU!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly, hoping that I wasn't dreaming. I soon knew this wasn't a dream. This was real! He was really here! He hugged me back tightly, too. "I missed you, a lot, Sora" he said, sweetly, kissing me softly. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you, too!" I said as tears rolled down my cheek. He wiped my tears away. "No tears, you promised", he said with a soothing, calming voice. I nodded, holding back my tears of joy.

Riku was wearing his usually outfit. A black zipped up vest with a white with yellow boarding around the collar and bottom of the jacket/vest. He was also wearing baggy blue jeans. I thought he looked really cute in his outfit. He looked somewhat more grown up and more handsome since the last time we met.

I looked into his liquid sea-green eyes. "R-Riku… how did you esc- ". "Shhh…" he put his index finger to my lips. "We can talk about that later", he smiled his lovely smile. "All I want is to look at you, only think about you, only be with you, and forget everything else", he said as he kissed me slowly and sweetly. I blushed a deep red when he said those sweet things to me. I kissed back, passionately.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down, forcing me to sit on his lap. He sat up against the cherry blossom tree with me on his lap, my arms around his neck. He slowly pressed his warm lips against mine. I pulled him closer to me. He had one hand behind my head, pulling me closer. While the other hand, on back, doing the same.

All I wanted to stay in his arms, my lips against his, me on his lap, wrapping my arms around him, forever. This was the happiest day of my life.

Just as the sun went completely down, Riku licked my lips, as if asking permission to enter. I moaned and opened my mouth. I felt his hand, which was against my back, move up. I felt my tie come off. I felt my shirt being unbuttoned. I smiled, still making out with him.

I felt his warm hand slowly touch my skin. It was so warm, it felt so nice. He slowly moved his hand around my chest. I moaned. He started to play with my nibbles. I felt a good sensation from it and couldn't help but moan more with pleasure. He took off my shirt, entirely. I felt cold as the wind blew against my skin.

I unzipped his shirt, getting closer to his skin, wanting to get warmer by his touch. He was warmer then what I had expected. It felt nice.

_**I was bored during class… we were supposed to be reading… and I didn't bring a book. So I got this idea of writing about someone walking through a meadow and decided to make it into a SoRiku story. ^^ that's awesome! Am I right? But this was kind of weird to make considering I'm a girl… but I think its cut how it's written from Sora's point of view.**_

_**Anyways I don't own Kingdom hearts or Sora (even though I want to! So badly!**_

_**But the storyline is mine.**_


End file.
